Mistletoe and Wine
by AsreonInfusion
Summary: A collection of linked Christmas and New Year's themed mini-fics, written for Makoheadrush's FFVII Smutmas challenge over on Tumblr. These consist more or less entirely of fluff and smut. Pairings for the chapters include Zack/Cloud, Sephiroth/Genesis, Sephiroth/Zack/Cloud, Genesis/Angeal, Sephiroth/Cloud and Angeal/Cloud so far.
1. No Peeking

**A/N:** It's a little bit late now, I know, I know. But this is what I've been doing over on Tumblr as part of makoheadrush's FFVII Smutmas challenge. Twelve days of Christmas, twelve days of smutty prompts to write! :D (I haven't done all twelve days, alas. Though technically the twelve days of Christmas ends on January 5th, so I've still got a little time...)

These are a series of one-shots set in the same 'verse and part of the same general storyline. But it's really just a bunch of silly, fluffy, and occasionally smutty little drabbles. (Although, for being Smutmas, there isn't a particularly huge amount of explicit smut involved, whoops.)

The pairings are established Sephiroth/Zack/Cloud and Angeal/Genesis, with a side of Angeal/Zack and Sephiroth/Genesis, and every pairing in between because this is smutmas and anything goes. XD;; Endgame is ASGZC, of course.

* * *

><p><strong>First Day of Smutmas<strong>

**Prompt: No Peeking**

"_Zack_."

Zack started, which was not the best thing to do in his current position. He was sprawled on his stomach, the top half of his body devoured by the expanse of the sprawling tree that took up half the living room. His head shot up, hitting the lower branches and causing a rain of pine needles to fall down the back of his shirt.

"What are you doing..?"

"There's a present!" came Zack's muffled, but very enthusiastic, reply.

Cloud blinked at him from where he was standing in the doorway. "Yes… and why does that mean _you_ need to be under the tree as well?"

"It's for me! I gotta try and work out what it is." Zack wriggled his way backwards out from beneath the branches, clutching the present in question. He ran a hand through his spikes to try and dislodge some of the pine needles out of his hair (not very successfully), then he held the wrapped gift up to his ear and shook it. "Hmm. Small amount of rattle."

"…You are such a child," Cloud said, shaking his head. But it was impossible not to smile at Zack's excitement.

He was feeling carefully all along the wrapping paper now. "Aha! It's in a box."

"Well, that narrows it down."

Zack shushed Cloud as he shook the box again. Then he went in for the paper, sliding a fingernail into the join to lever it up.

"Hey, hey!" Cloud protested, hurrying across to grab the present away. "Feeling and listening is fine, but you can't _look_."

Zack gave him the puppy eyes. "Aw," he pouted. "But I'm just so curious…"

"Nope. Not happening. No peeking until Christmas day."

"But Cloooud…"

"No! What are you, five?"

"Something like that," Zack grinned. He took the present back off Cloud and inspected it closely. "This is from you, right? Give me a hint!"

"No."

"Please?"

"_No_."

"Pretty please with sugar on top?"

"Put it back."

Zack had the audacity to go for the wrapping paper again. Cloud batted his hands away.

"Zack! I'm serious. Put the present back, or you're not getting any for the rest of the year."

That made Zack pause, but he still wasn't letting the present go. "That's just cruel. Where's your holiday spirit, Cloud?"

Cloud rolled his eyes. Zack was simultaneously annoying and… really kind of cute. But Cloud knew how to get Zack's attention. Besides, it had been his last day of being on duty. He was free for the holidays now, which means he had all night to spent with Zack, and all morning to lie in afterwards.

Cloud carefully levered the present out of Zack's lap, and he slid into the vacated spot instead.

Zack looked torn. He was still insatiably curious about his gift, but he also had a lapful of extremely adorable blond boyfriend all of a sudden.

"And if you stop messing around with the present, you can get some right now," Cloud offered, a low purr becoming evident in his voice.

"I, uh…"

Zack swallowed. Cloud began pressing kisses along Zack's jawline, tugging on Zack's earring with his teeth. His hands settled on Zack's hips.

"But the present…" Zack protested.

Cloud's nibble on Zack's neck turned into a bite. "You can have it on Christmas. That's the way it works." His fingers wormed their way beneath Zack's shirt, stroking up and down his sides in a way that never failed to make Zack shiver. Zack leaned in to the touch, wrapping his arms around Cloud to pull him in closer.

"Yeah, but…" Zack forgot whatever argument he had been intending to make. Cloud's mouth was leaving marks against his collarbone now, and one of his hands had risen far enough to tease at Zack's nipples. "Mmn… you're kinda frisky this evening."

"Only way to distract you, apparently," Cloud said, smiling against the hollow of Zack's throat.

Zack's eyes glinted with amusement. "So if I start trying to peek at my presents, you're going to come and sex me up, is that the lesson I'm learning here?"

Cloud shoved Zack down, so he was sprawled on his back on the carpet. Cloud pinned his hands down on either side of his head. "No. That is not the lesson."

Zack just grinned. He lifted his head and caught Cloud's lips in a heated kiss.

Cloud's aim may have been to distract Zack, but it turned out he was equally as easy to distract. He melted into Zack's kiss, letting it deepen, loving the taste of Zack's lips against his own. He didn't protest at all when Zack rolled them over so that he was on top. Cloud just hooked a leg around Zack's hip to keep him there.

Zack's hands returned the favour of sliding down Cloud's sides and underneath his top, working it off. They had to break their kiss to get both their tops over their heads, but as soon as that was done they returned to what was quickly becoming quite the simmering little make-out session.

Cloud's hands slid down the back of Zack's jeans. "Wanna go to the bedroom?" he asked.

Zack kissed Cloud again, briefly but searingly. Then again, and a third time, as though he couldn't bear to pull himself away. He rolled his hips against Cloud's, granting a moment of delicious friction to both of their growing arousals. Cloud moaned underneath him.

"Yeah," Zack breathed. "Bedroom."

Cloud made a noise that was partly a laugh and partly a gasp, arching up as Zack's hand cupped the front of his jeans. He was only half hard yet, but it was hardly going to take long for him to get it up all the way with Zack massaging his cock through his trousers like that. "Nngh, Zack… you know you have to… ahh… get off me if we want to go anywhere."

Zack paused, frowned, then realised Cloud had a point. He reluctantly moved his weight off of Cloud and got to his feet. He offered a hand so Cloud could do likewise. Zack grinned. "First one to the bed gets to top," he suggested cheekily.

Cloud took a moment to subtly nudge the present back underneath the tree and out of sight. Then he nodded thoughtfully. "You're on," he agreed, before immediately shoving Zack to the side and bolting.

Zack made an indignant noise and dove after him.

It was impossible to tell who won. They both collapsed onto the bed at much the same time, in a wrestling, laughing pile. Their pants were disposed of, and their laughter quickly turned to moans of pleasure.

Still, Cloud would say that he had won this round. After all, Zack had been well and truly distracted from his present-peeking ways. The sex was just an extremely nice bonus.

Cloud had to admit, though, now he was exceptionally curious about the present he had seen under the tree, addressed from Zack to him.

Maybe he would have to have a peek at it later…


	2. Wish List

**Second Day of Smutmas**

**Prompt: Wish List**

Sephiroth did not understand the work ethic of the holiday season. They were already being granted additional days off outside of their standard leave rota. Valuable working hours were being missed.

He had been taught the significance of holidays - to other people, if not himself - so he grudgingly accepted the necessity. But surely the inclination to work should increase, rather than decrease, in the run up to such a period? If he were to engage in enforced time off, Sephiroth wanted to get as much done as possible both before and after the holiday.

No one else seemed to share this sentiment. Even Angeal grew lax and complacent in the last couple of days before the winter holidays. Genesis didn't bother pretending to work at all.

No, Genesis preferred to spend his time fooling around in the VR room, or eating the cookies Angeal had baked, or harassing the people who _were_ trying to work.

He slid into the seat on the far side of Sephiroth's desk, leaning over to tap his fingers against the page Sephiroth was working on. "So," Genesis asked, "what's your Christmas wish list?"

Sephiroth frowned. He shuffled the papers further towards himself and continued writing. "I have already provided, at your insistence, a list of inconsequential gifts that I would nonetheless appreciate receiving."

Genesis huffed a low noise of disapproval. "No, no. Not that. I mean a _wish _list." He spread his palm over Sephiroth's work and tugged the pages away again.

Sephiroth rapped Genesis' knuckles with his pen. It was a nice pen, metal and weighty, and it made a satisfying thunk. Genesis withdrew. "I am not sure I understand the difference," Sephiroth stated.

Genesis sighed. Sephiroth was so unimaginative. "If you could have anything at all - anything, anyone, it doesn't have to be something traditionally giveable - what would you wish for?"

Sephiroth was still frowning, so Genesis elaborated.

"For example," he said. "If I could have anything at all for Christmas, I would rather like to have that little blond trooper of yours in my bed, entirely naked except for a few decoratively place ribbons, perhaps."

"Do not even think of laying a hand on Cloud."

Genesis waved Sephiroth's concerns away with a dismissive hand. "Relax, already. I wasn't going to. It's only a wish list. Wishful thinking." He paused. "Should I feel offended that you don't want to share Cloud with me? It's never bothered you in the past. You share Zack with Angeal all the time."

"Because Zack is into puppyplay, and Angeal can provide for him better in that regard than I can. I trust Angeal."

"And what? You don't trust me?" There was a dangerous glint in Genesis' eye, the one that suggested he was close to being actually offended.

"I don't trust you not to be a bad influence."

Genesis snorted, but was fortunately mollified enough by this comment not to mind. He was _proud _of being a bad influence, and appreciated the recognition.

"In any case, we would have to discuss the possibility between him and I first. And, above all else, you would need to get Cloud's explicit permission to—"

"Sephiroth!" Genesis interrupted. "You're missing the point. It was only an example of something that might be included on the sort of wish list I'm talking about. So, let me ask you again; what's on your Christmas wish list?"

Sephiroth sighed and put his pen down. He was clearly not getting any work done while Genesis was here. "Why are you asking me this?"

"Because I'm your friend, and I'm curious."

"You are _nosy_," Sephiroth corrected.

"It's all the same really," Genesis shrugged. "So tell me all the perverted details of your fantasies."

Sephiroth paused for a long moment. "What you mentioned about naked Cloud with decorative ribbons does sound rather appealing."

Genesis crossed his legs and balanced his chin on his fist. "That's a start. Anything else?"

"I… admit I have considered the prospect of both Zack and I taking Cloud's ass at the same time. But he is rather tight, and neither of us are small men. Unfortunately, it is unlikely to work with causing him pain."

Genesis grinned, far too widely. This was good information (and Gaia, the two of them double-teaming that adorable blondie sounded incredibly hot), but not what he wanted to know. "Are there any wishes of yours that involve me?" he prompted.

The slightly distant look fell from Sephiroth's faced as he snapped his attention back to Genesis. "Yes. Perhaps that you would allow me to finish my work in peace?"

"Sephiroth, please. I'm wounded." Genesis leant in. "Would it interest you to know one of my wishes involves you?"

"Not really, no."

Genesis rolled his eyes. "You are no _fun_."

"Did you really interrupt my work only to attempt to flirt with me? Badly, might I add."

Genesis puffed up like an offended peacock. Clearly, subtlety was of no use whatsoever when dealing with the Silver Demon. He pinned Sephiroth's wrist to the desk. "Since you are clearly not getting the hint, allow me to make myself clear. I want your dick. I want you wearing nothing but those delicious, thigh-high leather boots of yours. I want to be sprawled across your desk with my ankles hooked over your shoulders. I'm in the mood to _scream_."

"I'm sure Angeal can help you out if you're truly that horny."

Sometimes it took all of Genesis' patience not to take a fistful of Sephiroth hair and slam his thick, stupid skull into the table. "I want _you_," Genesis sighed dramatically. "It's been so long. Aren't the holidays for spending time together and reconnecting with old friends?"

"And when you say 'reconnecting', you mean that in a very literal, physical way."

"Yes."

"Hm. You have a very liberal interpretation of the holiday message."

Genesis' patience ran out. He stood abruptly, stalked around to Sephiroth's side of the desk, and roughly grabbed two handfuls of Sephiroth's silvery hair. He yanked his head up and brought their mouths together angrily.

Sephiroth was still for only a split second, then kissed Genesis back with just as much aggression, both of them fighting for control. Their lips pressed tightly against each other. Sephiroth did that thing with his tongue that felt like he was fucking Genesis' mouth.

The aggression bled out into passion, and Genesis moaned

"Okay," he breathed as they finally broke away from each other. "Wow." He hadn't been expecting quite that much of a response.

Sephiroth chuckled lowly, his eyes narrowed with amusement.

…surely not. Had he been acting purposefully obtuse this whole time just to irritate Genesis? The _bastard_.

"Now. I believe you mentioned something about being sprawled across my desk?" Sephiroth purred.


	3. Christmas Wrapping

**Third Day of Smutmas**

**Prompt: Christmas Wrapping**

Okay, okay. So leaving his Christmas shopping to the last minute had not been Zack's greatest idea. To be fair, he'd been on a mission for the past six days. The fact he'd had plenty of time to get organised prior to leaving for said mission was irrelevant.

Which was why Zack was out late on Christmas Eve, stumbling back to Sephiroth's apartment with massive carrier bags hanging off both elbows and a stack of boxes balanced precariously in front of him. SOLDIER strength was pretty useful at times.

He balanced the pile of presents on a single hand (SOLDIER strength was _really_ useful) and rooted around for his keycard.

"I'm home!" Zack announced cheerfully, making his way through to the living room to deposit his purchases. "I hope you've saved enough wrapping paper for me."

The pile of boxes was high enough to block Zack's view. So it was only when he put them down with an exhausted huff that he noticed his boyfriends sprawled out across the floor, and was promptly struck motionless.

Sephiroth and Cloud had been charged with wrapping the presents they had stockpiled around the apartment. Well, the presents had been wrapped. Very neatly, at that, all of them decorated with with a curl of thick gold ribbon. There were four rolls of wrapping paper strewn about the floor, along with two pairs of scissors and multiple reels of sticky tape. The leftover ribbon was conspicuously absent.

That was because the leftover ribbon was tied around Sephiroth instead. It formed a collar around his throat, all the way up to his mouth to gag him. His arms were underneath him, bound from wrist to elbow. His legs were bound as well, the ribbon crisscrossed down his shins. It formed shackles around his ankles, each tied to opposite corners of the living room's loveseat to hold his legs apart.

Cloud was much less adorned. He only had one ribbon in his hair, tied very prettily around one of his spikes, and another piece wrapped around his flushed, full erection.

His face was equally as flushed, lips parted as he gasped and moaned with Sephiroth's thick cock stretching him open. His lowered eyes drifted across to Zack. "Nice of you to join us," he panted, a seductive smile on his lips.

Zack dropped his carrier bags heavily, unable to tear his gaze away. It took several moments for him to remember how to form words. "Wha...? What happened here?"

"Christmas wrapping," Cloud purred. He leant back, putting himself completely on display for Zack's wide eyes as he slowly, deliberately rose up and lowered himself back down on Sephiroth's cock.

"Uhh," Zack said intelligently.

Sephiroth was unimpressed by the change of pace, and bucked his hips beneath Cloud. Cloud's eyebrows furrowed, a gasp of pleasure falling from his lips. He ground himself down, forcing Sephiroth back into place and teasing both of them at the same time. "Behave," he chided.

"...wow." It was not a particularly eloquent statement, but Zack thought he could be forgiven. Most of the blood in his brain had suddenly been rerouted much further south.

"We finished the presents early, and you weren't home yet," Cloud tried explaining.

"So you wrapped Seph?"

Cloud grinned. "Pretty much."

Zack's steps were shaky as the stumbled towards the pair on the floor. He knelt down and reached out to tangle a hand into Cloud's hair, intending to drag him in for a kiss, but Cloud pulled away from him.

"Don't you have some wrapping of your own to be getting on with?"

"What?"

"All those presents need wrapping for tomorrow. We've done ours."

Zack whined. "Cloud! Do you really expect me to sit here and muck around with wrapping stuff while you two screw in front of me?"

"Yep."

Sephiroth's mouth was entirely covered by the ribbon, but Zack knew him well enough to be able to tell he was totally smirking under there.

Cloud leaned forward, close enough to brush his nose against Zack's. He rolled his hips, letting Sephiroth's cock massage him inside in the most delectable way, and breathed his moan against Zack's lips. "You'd better get started then."

"You serious?"

Cloud's only reply was to place his hands on Sephiroth's chest, bracing himself as he returned to riding him. He'd long since worked out the perfect angle to do this, and the head of Sephiroth's cock brushed against his sweet spot with every thrust. Cloud made no effort to stifle his cries of pleasure.

Zack stared for a moment longer, then swore under his breath. He fumbled for his presents and the wrapping paper with more haste than ever in his life. He hoped they weren't expect the wrapping to be a work of art, because there was no way he could concentrate with those two going at it not six foot away from him.

He couldn't help it. He glanced up, every three seconds at least. Cloud was so fucking hot with a dick in his ass, writhing on it like that. He was flushed in a delicious shade of pink, eyes glazed with lust, bangs sticking to his sweat-slick forehead. And Sephiroth was breathtaking as well all tied up like that, his hair splayed and tangled beneath him, arching up as Cloud rode him hard.

Shit. Zack squirmed with need, trying to focus on his task. The sooner he got it done, the sooner Cloud would let him join in. And Gaia, he needed to join them. Right now, preferably. But there so many damn presents. And there was another problem.

"Guys," he said desperately. "You used up all the ribbon."

Cloud paused, and Sephiroth growled in annoyance at yet another interruption.

The ribbon wrapped around Cloud's cock wasn't tied tight enough to have any effect more than a pleasant constriction and it was easy enough for him to undo with a few tugs. He offered the ribbon to Zack, smiling wickedly.

"I can't wrap my present in your dick ribbon!"

"Who's it for?"

"Genesis."

Cloud tossed the ribbon over. "Use it. He'd get a kick out of it if he knew."

Zack didn't have the mental capacity to complain any further, he just took it and clumsily tied it into place, scrawling the names onto the gift tag. He reached for the next present, begging with his eyes as he looked over at Cloud.

Cloud bit his lip, utterly failing to conceal his grin. "Well, I suppose that's one present done. Did you want to join in?"

"Fuck, yes," Zack groaned.

"Hm. Maybe you should do another first."

"You are particularly sadistic this evening," Sephiroth commented. "I approve."

He had managed to work the ribbon away from his face with seemingly no trouble at all. It hung in loose loops around his neck now.

"Hey," Cloud pouted.

"However, I think Zack deserves a little more compassion tonight, don't you agree? It is Christmas, after all."

Sephiroth had undone the ribbons around his arms with equal ease. He sat up and looped the length of it around Cloud's neck, fashioning it into a collar and leash for him. Before Cloud had time to protest, he had been lifted off Sephiroth's cock and positioned on his knees in front of Zack. Sephiroth freed his own legs with a few quick tugs, then used one of the ribbon pieces to tie Cloud's wrists behind his back. He tugged on the leash, testingly, before bending Cloud over with a hand between his shoulder blades. The position left Cloud's face pointedly close to Zack's crotch.

"My turn," Sephiroth murmured against Cloud's ear. He pushed firmly back inside Cloud's tight, slick hole, making his younger lover cry out. "Suck him. It is the least you can do in return for being such a tease."

Zack had absolutely no protest to this change of arrangements. His fingers fumbled as he hastily drew his zipper down, freeing his aching erection. Cloud gazed up at him through lowered lashes, still smiling despite the loss of his apparent control. He had no protest to this new arrangement either.

He took Zack's cock into his mouth, and Zack groaned. The kid was damn good at this, and he knew exactly how Zack liked it. Sephiroth had his hands on Cloud's hips, holding him in place, thrusting into him from behind.

Cloud looked so good getting fucked from both ends at once.

He drew away from Zack's cock just long enough to gasp in a quick breath. "Fuck my face," he ordered. And Zack was far gone enough to obey him without question.

He fisted Cloud's hair, pulling on it in a way he knew made Cloud squeal, and thrust into his mouth.

It wasn't long before Cloud came. He had already been on the edge after playing with Sephiroth for so long, and being tied up and double teamed like that was even more of a turn on for him. Sephiroth wasn't far behind.

Zack took a little longer to work to his peak, but even that didn't take much time with Cloud's glorious mouth working him over. Sephiroth kissed him as he came.

Cloud collapsed in an exhausted heap once it was over. "Mmn," he hummed contentedly, lying with his head pillowed against Zack's thigh. "That was so good."

"Oh, yeah..." Zack agreed. He absently threaded his fingers through Cloud's hair. Sephiroth was pressed against his other side, leaving lazy kisses against his neck and jaw and mouth. Zack sighed contentedly and yawned in post-coital sleepiness. "Wanna head to bed and snuggle?"

Sephiroth smirked against Zack's lips. "I'm afraid you still have an awful lot of presents to wrap," he reminded him.

"...aw, damnit."


	4. Secret Santa

**Fourth Day of Smutmas**

**Prompt: Secret Santa**

Angeal smiled as he set his new hyacinth on the kitchen windowsill. It was a present from Sephiroth, who had handed it to him on his way out of the office the previous day. The bulb was set in a pretty glass bowl filled with moss, which had been very neatly wrapped. But the top of the wrapping paper gaped open, with the plant poking out above where it had once been sealed in.

"I apologise the present is not a surprise as it should be," Sephiroth had said with an adorable little frown. "It grew."

Angeal appreciated the gift even more for that.

It was the last present he had had beneath the tree. Angeal began tidying away the discarded assortment of paper, cards and ribbons as he returned to the living room, where Genesis was on the last couple of his gifts.

"Angeal!" Genesis immediately huffed upon his return. He was sitting on the sofa with a newly unwrapped present on his lap and a fiercely indignant expression. "Who is _this_ one from?"

Angeal sighed. And Christmas had been going so well... "I don't know. I don't recognise the wrapping paper. What does it say on the tag?"

"It's the secret santa gift. It doesn't say."

"And what's the problem, exactly?"

"Who thinks it is appropriate to gift cock rings designed to look like mistletoe to their commanding officer?" Genesis questioned.

Angeal did not extend the sympathy Genesis was seeking. In fact, the tiniest hint of a smile played at the corners of his lips. It was about time he got a taste of his own medicine. "Mmhm. And what did you get for your secret santa?"

"Well, that's different. Glittered dick cozies are the height of Christmas fashion."

Angeal closed his eyes said nothing.

"But that's not the point! What do I do with this?"

"I would have thought you, of all people, would have the answer to that."

"I'm sure I _would_, but I have plenty of cock rings. These are inferior quality and extremely tacky."

There was a large, now-empty box left over from one of the presents. Angeal began filling it with the rubbish from the day, content to leave Genesis to mutter to himself. He seemed more offended by the quality than the gift itself.

"Hmph. At least they were thoughtful enough to include a selection of three sizes. This one would fit you, Angeal."

"Splendid," was Angeal's muffled retort. He was attempting to fish out a stray wad of paper that had been kicked underneath the tree.

Genesis sighed theatrically. "I'm sure there must be a use for them..."

He was quiet for a good few minutes then, and, really, Angeal should have seen that for the warning sign it was. He had finally finished tidying (Genesis had a terrible habit of ripping the paper off his presents and throwing it carelessly aside like a five year old, meaning that it got _everywhere_) when something small and plastic hit him on the back of the head.

Angeal turned. He made a choked noise at the sight before him.

Genesis was no longer sitting on the couch so much as sprawling across it, one leg hanging from the edge. He had stripped himself of his shirt. His trousers were riding low, fly undone. Genesis had eased his cock out, and was now stroking himself in long, languid touches, with more aim to visually tease Angeal than pleasure himself. One of the cock rings was nestled around the base.

"I think I understand the reasoning for the design, at least, even if it is poorly executed," Genesis smirked. Angeal's stunned expression was absolutely delightful. "It is traditional to kiss whoever - or _whatever_ - is beneath the mistletoe, is it not?"

Angeal cleared his throat, though his voice still came out huskier than he had intended. "I believe that is the case, yes."

He made his way across to stand in front of the couch, moving slowly, as though he were hypnotised. Genesis loved having that effect on him. He watched with bright, amused eyes as Angeal sank to his knees before him.

"We had best not defy tradition, then," Genesis purred.

Angeal's hands took over, taking Genesis' cock in a firm grip and pumping from the ring at the base to the very tip. Genesis hissed in pleasure.

The cock ring could barely be equated to mistletoe, really. The plastic was a dull green, moulded into a shape that only vaguely resembled leaves on top and dotted with a few badly-painted white berries. But Angeal was happy to play along for his boyfriend's benefit.

He pressed a hot, open-mouthed kiss on the head of Genesis' cock. Then another, and more after that, trailing all the way down his length. He was only half hard yet, making it easy for Angeal to take the whole of Genesis' dick into his mouth.

He curled his tongue around it, grazing his teeth ever so slightly against the sensitive flesh in a way he knew Genesis enjoyed, before getting down to the business of providing the tight suction that Genesis enjoyed even more.

"Mmn," Genesis sighed happily in approval. He shifted back against the couch, arching just slightly, his toes curling.

His erection grew quickly under Angeal's expert ministrations, and it wasn't long before Genesis' cock was hard and leaking precome into Angeal's mouth.

They had grown up together, and been in a relationship - on and off, but mostly on - since their days in high school. Needless to say, Angeal was well versed in the art of bringing Genesis pleasure. He lowered his mouth down on Genesis' cock, tonguing the slit, lips tight around him as he slid up and and down the hard, flushed length.

It was worth it for Genesis' reactions. His dramatic flair extended even to his throes of pleasure, his head tossed back like a shampoo commercial and gasps of Angeal's name falling from his lips like a hymn. There was a pretty pink flush across his face. It looked good on him.

With Angeal as practised and attentive as he was, it wasn't long before Genesis was panting. His hips rolled up in short, needy little thrusts, the way they always did when he was getting close to his peak.

"You want me to get rid of the ring?" Angeal came up long enough to ask.

Genesis squinted down at him with burning eyes. "No. Not yet. Keep going. I want to... ahh."

Angeal obliged, and Genesis lost the end of his sentence to a low moan. He enjoyed being on the edge like this, and, Angeal had to admit, he enjoyed keeping him there as well. He blew Genesis with renewed vigour.

Genesis lasted almost ten minutes.

"Take it _off_," he finally hissed, and there was absolutely not a note of begging in his voice, because Genesis didn't beg for anyone. Both of them went for the ring together, fingers brushing against each other. It came off, and Angeal's fingers wrapped around Genesis' length to stroke him to completion.

Genesis arched as he came, eyes closed and those tempting lips parted. Genesis didn't need telling, but he was damn gorgeous. Enough to take Angeal's breath away all over again. He cupped Genesis' jaw with his other hand, pressing soft kisses to the corner of his mouth.

Genesis was damn gorgeous, and even more so when he was spattered with his own release against his stomach and chest.

He made a noise that was somewhere between a purr and a sigh and pulled Angeal in for a real kiss, still grinning widely.

"I suppose it is not a _terrible_ gift," Genesis finally allowed. "I wonder who sent it? I should thank them."

Angeal offered him a thoughtful hum, but made no comment.

Genesis continued his musings despite Angeal's lack of interest. "It must be one of Sephiroth's little threesome; no one else in SOLDIER would have the balls. But not Sephiroth himself, that's not his style. Cloud... perhaps."

"Cloud?" Angeal frowned. "That doesn't seem like him either."

Genesis grinned dangerously. "I'm not so sure about that. Cloud looks sweet, but I hear he's a little terror in bed. He was the one who collared me - _me_ - under the mistletoe at the office party just the other day and practically started making out with me. Which he is very good at, for reference. He was barely even that drunk. I think he just wanted to kiss me, which is an urge I understand completely."

"Or it could have been Zack," Angeal suggested, before Genesis could get too carried away.

"Yes. I wouldn't put it past your puppy either. I should thank both of them, to be safe," Genesis purred.

Angeal gave him a warning look. "And when you say thank..."

Genesis held up the cock ring. "Mistletoe is traditional, after all," he smirked.


	5. New Year's Eve

**A/N:** It was at this point I fell behind in writing out the prompts. DX Sorry! This is actually the prompt for the seventh day of smutmas, not the fifth. I ended up having to skip days five and six to catch up, although the events of day five (the prompt being the office holiday party, in which Cloud gathers just enough liquid courage to smooch Genesis) are referenced in both this chapter and the last one.

It's mostly just talking and fluff in this.

* * *

><p><strong>Fifth (Seventh) Day of Smutmas<strong>

**Prompt: New Year's Eve**

ShinRa's military branch was one full of young adults, men and women in the prime of their life. They often faced death to further ShinRa's aims. Sephiroth would not deny them the opportunity to enjoy themselves and live their lives to the fullest, not when there was the chance it may be cut short on the company's whims. Too many had lost their lives in the foolish conquest of Wutai.

But did they really have to party so _loudly_ and _obnoxiously?_ It was like Zack at his most childish and annoying, multiplied by the hundred or so people in the same room, and rounded up by pounding, tasteless music.

Sephiroth pinched the bridge of his nose. He would not deny them the opportunity to enjoy themselves, but he would much prefer he did not have to be present while they did so.

The door to the balcony clicked open. Sephiroth made ready to excuse himself, but a glass of champagne was thrust in front of his face before he could form the words.

"I thought I'd find you out here," Cloud smiled. His breath misted the air in front of his face. "Can I join you?"

Sephiroth relaxed against the wall, taking the champagne. It was not his favourite, but the quality was decent enough and, quite frankly, he needed a good few drinks to get through the evening. "Of course, Cloud," he replied. Anyone else and the answer would have been a firm no; even Zack or Genesis, who would doubtless be in an irritatingly good mood and attempt to get Sephiroth to return inside. But Cloud... Cloud might make the evening bearable.

"I'm not so great with parties," Cloud confessed as he sat down next to Sephiroth. "They're okay for a while, and it's better while Zack's around. But he tends to get distracted, and on my own it's just a bit..."

"Overwhelming?" Sephiroth offered.

"Yeah," Cloud agreed.

"You lasted longer than I ever could."

Cloud giggled. He was sipping on his own glass of champagne, and seemed to have had a few drinks prior. Slightly tipsy, in a rather cute way. "You're not a party person."

"No," Sephiroth confirmed gravely. "I am not."

"Me either, really. It's much nicer out here."

Nicer was a relative term. It was cold, though Sephiroth didn't feel it the temperature so much, and the only place to sit was on the concrete floor. There were no stars in the night sky, smothered by the smog of the city. The music was still obnoxiously loud - likely it could be heard for miles around, especially with a SOLDIER's hearing - but at least it was a few decibels below deafening now.

"What caused Zack to abandon you?" Sephiroth questioned. He wondered if he would have to have a stern talk about leaving troops behind in treacherous conditions.

Cloud shook his head, seemingly biting back a smile. "I don't think he meant to. He kind of got double-teamed by Angeal and Genesis."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow.

"Dancing, I mean," Cloud quickly amended. "Genesis started it, and both of them dragged Angeal in."

"I see. That must have been quite a sight."

"It could have been, but... Zack is a terrible dancer while drunk."

"Oh, I am aware."

Cloud smiled into his champagne glass. He was perfectly happy to simply sit at Sephiroth's side and ignore the rest of the world for a little while. There was only so much party he could take before needing to recharge, and the comfortable, knowing silence between them was perfectly fine by him. He leant against Sephiroth's side.

"Are you not too cold?" Sephiroth asked, concerned. Cloud only had a thin jacket on, after all.

"I'm okay. I'm a mountain boy."

"Perhaps we should go back inside."

Cloud made a face. "You have about ten minutes until midnight. They'll all be screaming and shouting when it hits. I don't want to be around when that happens, and I don't even have enhanced hearing."

Sephiroth chuckled. Cloud had a good point. "Ten more minutes then."

"Then we'll go inside. I'll need to find Zack and give him his first kiss of the year."

"Hmm. If he's with Genesis and Angeal, I'm afraid they may beat you to it."

"Who, Angeal or Genesis?"

"Either."

Cloud paused. "Oh. I know about Angeal, but does he have a thing with Genesis as well?"

"No. Genesis wishes."

"What, really?"

"Unfortunately, I know far too much about what Genesis wishes," Sephiroth sighed. He looked so put upon that Cloud had to laugh. Sephiroth quirked an eyebrow at him, but he smiled.

"Tell me about it!" Cloud asked, enough alcohol in him to let his enthusiastic curiosity be evident.

"He certainly wants to have a thing with you."

Cloud had the decency to look a little sheepish. "Yeah, I gathered. I got a little tipsy at the Christmas party last week, and Genesis was there, and, uhh..."

"I know. I have video. Very likeable, by the way."

"Sephiroth! What do you mean there was video? Who took it?"

"Just Zack. I was the only one to see it. You can relax," Sephiroth chuckled.

"Oh." Cloud did so, but there was a slight flush of embarrassment to his cheeks. "I meant to talk to you about that, actually. I mean, I know it came up before as a theoretical thing, but I didn't really have your permission, and you didn't seem all that keen on it, so. I don't know what I'm trying to say."

"You were drunk, and Genesis is persuasive. It was only a kiss, and I will not hold it against you. Especially since we did discuss the possibility."

"But you didn't like the idea very much."

Sephiroth swirled the remainder of his champagne around the bottom of his glass, staring at it intently. "It is not my place to keep you from seeking a relationship with him, if that is what you desire. I have shared a degree of intimacy with Genesis in the past, and will probably continue to do so, as you know. It would be hypocritical of me to deny you the same."

Cloud rested his head against Sephiroth's shoulder. Then, deciding that was not enough contact, he moved over to straddle Sephiroth's lap, putting them face to face. "That's your logical answer. What's your real answer?"

"I am being selfish. I do not wish for you to become too close to him," Sephiroth admitted. He paused for a long moment. Cloud tucked Sephiroth's bangs behind his ear, waiting for him to continue. "I do not want to lose you."

"Why would you lose me?" Cloud blinked.

"Genesis is far more... personable than I am. He can be charming, and is far better with relating to people. Your emotional needs may be better met with him."

Perhaps Cloud was a little more tipsy than he had realised, because his reaction to his was to collapse into a heap of giggles.

He pressed his forehead against Sephiroth's. "You're a moron. I already love both you and Zack. Even this thing with Genesis did happen, even if I did end up loving him too... why would I ever stop loving you as well?"

Sephiroth looked mildly nonplussed. "I am not as competent with relationships-"

"Evidentially," Cloud interrupted. "You already share Zack with Angeal, how would me and Genesis be any different?"

"I trust Angeal to return Zack," Sephiroth said darkly.

"Genesis would return me too, y'know," Cloud said softly. "He's your friend. You can trust him. But, hey. You and Genesis already have a thing. If you're really that worried, we could, uh. Hang out together?"

"Hang out," Sephiroth repeated. The frown was inexorably fading from his face, to be replaced with a smirk. "That is an interesting interpretation of what the relationship would entail."

"Okay, we could all get together and screw each other in a glorious threesome, is that better?" Cloud was not drunk enough to be entirely free of embarrassment, and although he said the statement unwaveringly, his face had turned an adorable shade of pink.

"Hm. I suppose the idea does have its merits," Sephiroth agreed, a note of teasing entering his voice.

Cloud smiled, brushing the tip of his nose against Sephiroth's. "Just remember that no matter what happens, I'll never stop loving you. Moron."

Any reply Sephiroth may have made was lost under the sudden cacophony that erupted at that moment. The music was drowned out by cheers and hoots from indoors, and the sky above exploded with fragments of coloured light.

"Midnight," Cloud grinned, and closed the last few millimetres between them to kiss Sephiroth. Slowly, deeply, thoroughly. The warmth of his lips, the warmth of this hands cupping Cloud's face, felt heavenly in contrast to the cool night's air. The way his tongue stroked against his mouth felt heavenly on a whole different level, and Cloud pressed up close into Sephiroth's embrace, heat beginning to pool in his belly.

ShinRa had prepared a spectacular fireworks show, though it was not visible from this side of the building, leaving their balcony thankfully deserted. It lasted a good five minutes plus, but the show was long over before they pulled away from each other. The noise inside had dimmed to an acceptable level by then as well.

"Shall we go and find Zack?" Sephiroth offered, still grazing his lips teasingly against Cloud's as if he couldn't bear to be parted. "And Genesis?"

Cloud nodded. He squirmed just a little in Sephiroth's lap. "I think we need another round of drinks together. And then..." He grinned brightly. "Let's see what happens."


	6. Morning After

**A/N:** Cloud goes back to being pretty shy when outside of his comfort zone. ^^;; Mostly Angeal/Cloud interactions in this one.

* * *

><p><strong>Sixth (Eighth) Day of Smutmas<strong>

**Prompt: Morning After**

Cloud woke up and immediately wished he hadn't.

His head was aching something fierce. There were patches of light seeping in from the gaps in the hastily closed curtains, which only made it worse. He desperately needed a glass of water, but that would involve moving.

"Nnrrgn," was his eloquent assessment of the situation.

Gradually, he realised he wasn't entirely sure where he was. That wasn't too unusual; he had a bed of his own, but equally often would end up in Zack's or Sephiroth's beds for the night. On mornings when waking up was difficult, it could take him a while to work out which of the three it was.

But this was not his bed, nor Zack's, nor Sephiroth's.

Cloud squinted an eye open, and was reassured by the blurry blob of dark hair belonging to the man he was spooned around. There was another warm body curled around Cloud from behind, their legs tangled together with his.

Cloud's head still hurt - and his ass a bit, now he thought of it - but he managed a small grin. His recollections of the previous night were hazy, but he did recall a lot of kisses and a lot of sex and a lot of feeling like he was in heaven.

He draped an arm over the chest of the man in front of him. The man who felt completely the wrong shape and size to be Zack.

Cloud opened his eyes suddenly wider, blinking away the sleep. Dark hair, yes, but it was clear now that it was slick, straight hair, not ridiculously spiky like Zack's was.

Oh. Shit.

Cloud groaned under his breath as he propped himself onto his elbows to take stock of the situation. He was naked and in bed with two men, at least one of whom was not one of his boyfriends.

He was naked and in bed with _more_ than two men.

What the _hell_ had they been doing last night?

The good news was that there was a distinctive fall of silver hair splayed across the pillow. It was Sephiroth's legs that were caught up in his own, and that was immediately reassuring. Whatever had happened here, Sephiroth had definitely been part of it. As had Zack, who was now clinging to Angeal's waist like a limpet in his sleep.

Angeal... and Genesis, who was pressed possessively against Sephiroth's side. If Cloud had to wake up with people who weren't his boyfriends in his bed, he was pretty damn pleased it was them. He slowly smiled, then winced. Gaia. Did potions cure hangovers?

Cloud gingerly extracted himself from the tangled sheets. He could only conclude that this was either Genesis or Angeal's apartment, so he wasn't about to go rooting around looking for medicine uninvited. But a glass of water sounded like heaven to his parched tongue.

He found some boxers on the floor in the living room along the way. They may or may not have been his own, but he tugged them on anyway, stumbling in the process.

The kitchen worktop was littered with glasses, most of them on their sides and sticky with the residue of some alcoholic drink or other. Cloud rinsed out one of the more presentable ones and filled it with water. He slumped down at the table, taking small sips and soon feeling significantly better for it.

But he still couldn't remember what had happened last night.

"Are you alright?"

Cloud jumped. He had been too lost in thought too notice anyone enter. Even worse; it was Angeal standing in the doorway, with only a pair of loose track pants riding low on his hips and a case of badly mussed, but admittedly rather sexy, bedhead.

Cloud turned bright red, suddenly very aware of the fact that neither of them were wearing very much. He was not hungover enough to be unable to appreciate the very fine eyecandy Angeal currently presented.

"I- yeah. I'm okay. Just a little hungover."

Angeal offered him a sleepy smile. "Happens to the best of us after New Year's Eve." He wasn't anywhere near as out of it as Cloud was, but he was going for a glass of water of his own nonetheless. "Aspirin?" Angeal offered, rooting in one of the cupboards.

"_Please_."

Angeal chuckled and handed over one of the tablets to Cloud.

He gratefully swallowed the medicine. It was the good stuff. "Is this, um, your place?" Cloud asked afterwards. It was embarrassing to admit he didn't actually know where he was, but Angeal was nice about it.

"Technically, Genesis is the one with his name on the lease," Angeal smiled. "But we live here together, so I suppose it is. Do you not remember?"

Cloud shook his head sheepishly. "I don't really remember much about last night at all."

The SOLDIER's smile began to fade. "Nothing?"

"A little bit. I kind of remember..." Cloud paused, feeling awkward all over again. "Did we have sex? Like, all of us? Together? We were all in bed, naked..."

Angeal's lips pressed into a tight line, then turned all the way down into a frown. He rubbed at his five o'clock shadow. He sat down on one of the other chairs, turning it so he was face-to-face with Cloud, carefully gauging every nuance of his expression and body language. "Are you alright?" he asked seriously.

"What?" Cloud blinked, taken aback.

"We shouldn't have..." Angeal frowned again. "Shit. I didn't realise you were that drunk. You weren't in any state to agree to what we did."

"It's fine, really."

"It was incredibly dishonourable for us to take advantage of you like that."

"You didn't! But, uh... like what exactly?"

"You had sex with both Genesis and myself during the course of the evening."

"Oh. I think I kind of remember. You were so _big_."

Angeal coughed. Cloud hadn't thought he would be the type to blush, but there was a slight touch of pink to his cheeks. It was oddly adorable on the huge man.

Cloud bit his lip, trying to hold back a smile. It felt presumptuous to grin while Angeal was still clearly feeling torn. "Don't feel bad," he reassured. "I don't regret it."

"You're alright with it?"

"Well, I'm already with Sephiroth and Zack. Nothing had really happened before with Genesis apart from a kiss, but there were plans in place. Sort of. It was going to happen. And I like you too. Zack talks about you all the time, and you've always been so nice to me. So... yeah, it's cool."

Angeal held his gaze for a long moment, then nodded, seemingly satisfied that Cloud was telling the truth.

Feeling the atmosphere lighten, Cloud gave Angeal a small, teasing smile. "The only thing I regret is that I can't remember it. I can't believe I had a fivesome with the four hottest SOLDIERs in existence and _forgot_ it all."

"Hm. Perhaps a repeat performance would jog your memory?"

It was Cloud's turn to cough and splutter. He hadn't expected that from Angeal at all... but he would not protest in the slightest, as long as Sephiroth and Zack were in on it as well.

"Who's having a repeat performance?"

Cloud winced as Genesis strode into the kitchen, being far too loud and perky for first thing in the morning. Afternoon. His head had stopped pounding, thanks to the miracle of Angeal's aspirin, but he was still not quite up to handling that level of volume.

"No one," Angeal said. "Not until we've recovered from last night, at any rate."

Genesis scoffed. "You two are such lightweights. Can you handle food yet? I'm cooking breakfast, since no one else seems to feel the need to eat."

Angeal shook his head fondly, smiled at Cloud, then stood. "I'll help."

Cloud got up as well. He was not ready to handle food yet as all; just the thought of having to sit there and smell it cooking made him queasy. "I'm gonna go back to Zack and Seph... and, uh, maybe find some clothes."

"I think yours got tossed behind the couch somewhere," Genesis suggested helpfully. "You're quite welcome to stay like that, though."

Cloud felt his face heating up slightly again. Partially in embarrassment, but at the same time he couldn't help being flattered that someone like Genesis actually found him attractive. Very attractive, apparently, since last night had happened.

He nodded to both of them and turned to leave. He stopped halfway and darted back over to Angeal. Cloud had to lean up to place a sweet kiss against Angeal's lips. "Thank you," he grinned.

Genesis raised an eyebrow as the blond vanished from the kitchen.

"So. What was that you mentioned about a repeat performance?" he asked.


End file.
